Ultra Rare
The following cards are extremely rare to find in various expansion packs. Unlimited *Faithful Servant (UL) *Plague of Flies (UL) Prophets *Chaldeans (Pr) *Daniel (Pr) *John (Pr) Warriors Expansion *Ark of the Covenant (Wa) *Belt of Truth (Wa) *Breastplate of Righteousness (Wa) *Harvest Time (Wa) *Helmet of Salvation (Wa) *King of Tyrus (Wa) *Michael (Wa) *New Jerusalem (Wa) *Pillar of Fire (Wa) *Shield of Faith (Wa) Apostles *Angry Mob (Ap) *Burial Shroud (Ap) *Casting Lots (Ap) *Crucify Him (Ap) *Emperor Nero (Ap) *Great Mourning (Ap) *Guardian of Your Souls (Ap) *Household Idols (Ap) *Pierced Heart (Ap) *Satan’s Folly (Ap) *Saul/Paul (Ap) *Ship to Cyprus (Ap) *Thirty Pieces of Silver (Ap) *Three Nails (Ap) *Unholy Writ (Ap) *Wall of Protection (Ap) Patriarchs *A New Beginning (Pa) *Abram/Abraham (Pa) *Battering Ram (Pa) *Destruction of Nehushtan (Pa) *Joseph in Prison (Pa) *Leviathan (Pa) *Love at First Sight (Pa) *Moses and Elders (Pa) *Prosperity (Pa) *Siegeworks (Pa) Kings *Ark of the Covenant (Ki) *Belt of Truth (Ki) *Breaking Through (Ki) *Breastplate of Righteousness (Ki) *Glory of the Lord (Ki) *Goods Recovered (Ki) *Helmet of Salvation (Ki) *Michael (Ki) *Shield of Faith (Ki) *Sword of the Spirit (Ki) Angel Wars *Balance (AW) *Failed Objective (AW) *Habitation of Demons (AW) *Michael (AW) *Michael’s Sword (AW) *Morg (AW) *Panic Demon (Pale Green) (AW) *Primary Objective (AW) *The Darkness (AW) *The Name of the Lord (AW) *Torment (AW) Priests *Altar of Ahaz (Pi) *Altar of Burnt Offering (Pi) *Doubt (Pi) *Faith in Our High Priest (Pi) *High Priest’s Plot (Pi) *Judas Iscariot (Pi) *King of Tyrus (Pi) *Lampstand of the Sanctuary (Pi) *Pentecost (Pi) *Table of Showbread (Pi) *The Sabbath (Pi) *Trumpet Blast (Pi) The Early Church *Evil Sacrifices (TEC) *The False Prophet (TEC) Promotional Cards *A Child is Born (P) *Adonijah (P) *Angel at Shur (P) *Angel Food (P) *Authority of Christ (P) *Bartimaeus (P) *Book of the Covenant (P) *Brass Serpent (P) *Burial (P) *Caleb (P) *Captured Ark (P) *Chaldeans (P) *Chariot of Fire (P) *Chastisement of the Lord (P) *Daniel (P) *Dragon Raid (P) *Elijah (P) *Emperor Augustus (P) *Esther (P) *Everlasting Beings (P) *Ezekiel 36:19 (P) *Faithful Servant (P) *Frog Demons (P) *Gates of Jerusalem (P) *Glory of the Lord (P) *Goliath (P) *Goshen (P) *Haman (P) *Harvest Time (P) *Jairus (P) *Joab (P) *John (P) *Jonathan, son of Joiada (P) *Joshua (P) *Joshua (WC) (P) *King David (P) *King Solomon (P) *Laban (P) *Love (P) *Mary (P) *Mary’s Prophetic Act (P) *Meditation (P) *Mighty Warrior (P) *New Jerusalem (P) *Nicanor (P) *Nicolas of Antioch (P) *Obedience of Noah (P) *Ordained as a Disciple (P) *Panic Demon (P) *Philosophy (P) *Pithom (P) *Plague of Flies (P) *Pot of Manna (P) *Priests of Christ (P) *Rage (P) *Rhoda (P) *Saint Patrick (P) *Samson (P) *Seeker of the Lost (P) *Self (P) *Shadrach (Hananiah) (P) *Shobach (P) *Shoes of Peace (P) *Simon of Cyrene (P) *Soldier of God (P) *Spirit as a Dove (P) *Split Altar (P) *Stillness (P) *Thorn in the Flesh (P) *Walking on Water (P) *Water to Wine (P) *Windows of Narrow Light (P) *Wings of Calamity (P) *Zerubbabel (P)